Where There's Smoke There's Fire
by needmorerocks
Summary: Lily Evans is a rarity in her world- a witch born to muggle parents. Attending Hogwarts offers her a glimpse of a happier life, a heaven, but she has to deal with hell to get there. A James and Lily story with a Cinderella twist.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: A Baby Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Into the Cinders

Prologue:

In the grand scheme of things, it really wasn't that long ago. And it wasn't actually that far away, unless you dismiss the grand scheme of things. In that case, it was a long time ago and in land far, far away…

The town of Hogsmeade was pressed into the side of a mountain, surrounded by a dense forest and facing a giant green lake. At the top of a mountain peak was a great stone castle, Hogwarts, where the elite upper classes lived and ruled over the land while their children perfected their magic.

Unlike other aristocracies of the time, the elite class was not determined based off of wealth (although each member of the elite class had enough money to last him a lifetime), but rather based off of a different power. This power, which distinguished Hogsmeade from other towns in the land, was blood status.

The purebloods were the rulers of Hogsmeade. They were comprised of families of wizards who had inherited their power from generations of magical families. They had no association with non-magic folk at all. They believed their blood was literally pure.

The Half Bloods and the Mudbloods comprised the rest of the population. They were the shopkeepers, the artisans, and the "everyday wizards." To the purebloods, these were the families who had soiled their blood and diminished their magical abilities by associating with muggles.

But the citizens of Hogsmeade continued on, only reminded of their skewed class system whenever they spared a glance toward the great castle, while others spared no thoughts for the Purebloods. And it is in the latter group where our story begins; where we start with the birth of a baby girl amid generations of trouble.

Chapter 1: A Baby Girl

Lily Evans was born under strange circumstances. Her mother, Edith, had a relatively easy pregnancy; no morning sickness or problems affected her in the eight months prior to Lily's birth, and although she was born a month early, Lily was a healthy and beautiful baby, born with a head of red hair and the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen.

As a baby she rarely cried, but rather smiled at the attention with as much enthusiasm as a four month old could muster. When she needed to sleep, she slept, and when she needed to eat, she could eat. Even at such a young age, Lily's parents could tell their daughter was different.

It was when Lily turned three that their suspicions had been confirmed. Lily had been crawling around the house, chasing after the cat, when Edith heard a great boom and ran after her daughter, only to find her giggling about the cat, which had taken on the coloring of a parrot. Magic.

As Lily grew up, it became more and more evident that she was a Witch. Strange things would happen around her: objects would zoom her way when she needed them, the laws of physics simply stopped working when she didn't want them, and objects would constantly change their shapes and colors. Yes, Lily Evans was a very different child.

Lily's parents had no idea how they had passed magic onto their daughter. It was exceedingly rare for Muggles to give birth to Witches and Wizards, and more often then not, the purebloods attempted to trace the family history to see when the magic had been 'stolen'. Regardless of these problems, they cared for Lily like any other child, showering her with love and affection.

All was well until Lily's seventh year, when her mother had fallen ill after a particularly harsh winter. At first, the Evans thought nothing of this; colds were common in Hogsmeade, even treatable if you had magic. But the sickness persisted, robbing Edith of all strength she had. She lost weight with the absence of her appetite, and couldn't bring herself to leave her bed as the months wore on.

The end came much faster than anyone had expected, and Lily, believing that her magic would allow her to save her mother, was crushed. At eight years old, on a cold March morning, Lily watched as her mother was lowered into the ground in the muggle cemetery, full of cracked and decayed gravestones. Her father stood beside her, face gaunt as he placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her a small comfort.

Time wore on for Lily. Her powers grew each day, yet she knew a vital role was still missing in her life, a role that her father thought another could fulfill. Had Lily not retreated into a shell in the three years after her mother's death, she could have told him otherwise.

Lily's father brought Violet Tanner home on a Monday. She was a tall and thin woman with a sharp face and pointy features. She was beautiful, but there was harshness to her appearance that Lily hadn't found particularly comforting. Her smiles seemed forced and never reached her eyes. If anything could be said about her first impression, Lily did not like Violet Tanner.

But because Lily had retreated for those three years, her father did not know this. They were married within six months. Lily was a mess.

She had stepsisters. Two of them. And they were both terrible. Petunia was the oldest at thirteen. She was tall and thin, like her mother, but had the long face of a horse. She loved gossip and would prattle incessantly about the comings and goings of the neighbors. The other girl, Catherine was eleven like Lily, and was so unintelligent that Lily was surprised she could remember her name.

Lily would have reached her breaking point had she not received wonderful news from a prominent Wizard, Albus Dumbledore. Somehow, he had learned about Lily's magic and asked for her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily's father was ecstatic, and Lily, finally feeling that her luck was changing, was sent of to the school with other Witches and Wizards with a different life and a lie in the back of her mind. Her condition was too rare to be made public, as the purebloods would have been outraged that their children went to school with a muggle born. Lily Evans had to lie about what she because she was different.

The change was easy enough. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor with ten other eleven year olds and quickly made friends with people who were like her- people who were different. Lily excelled at Hogwarts, and was at the top of her class before November. It was heaven.

But even her heaven had a dark side, and Lily's heaven's dark side was in the form of an arrogant, black haired boy with round glasses. James Potter. He teased her, tricked her, and flirted with her. At first Lily brushed it off, believing him to be a cocky pure blood. But before long, she realized that he was a complete prat who wasn't happy until other students kissed the ground he walked on. She grew to hate him and his gang of Marauders.

Not many others shared Lily's opinion of James Potter. Many accepted his attitude. Severus Snape didn't. Through this shared hatred of James Potter, Lily and Severus developed a strange sort of friendship. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin. Despite the comments from other students, particularly Potter, they remained close through the years. Close enough to where Snape learned Lily's secret.

They years continued on in this manner; Lily would return home to her muggle family on the weekends, and then ascend to her heaven to develop her powers every week. Everything was working perfectly. Then it went wrong.

Lily's father passed away shortly after her sixteenth birthday. She was broken again, knowing she had the power to save him and had failed. Again. Violet wasn't upset; she continued on like nothing happened. Only now she had more money. And Lily had no parents.

"I don't want you doing magic at this house anymore. If I see but one wave of that wand, I will turn you out before that owl of yours can escape its cage." She said to her one night.

"I'll live at Hogwarts."

"Not if they ever found out the truth about who you are. I know what they call you. Mudblood." Violet said coldly. "Dumbledore won't be able to save you. No magic."

"No." Violet smacked her. Lily continued to glare.

"If you want any food this week, I wouldn't argue. And you will earn your keep while living under my roof." She said, rising from her seat and staring down at Lily.

"The house needs cleaning. No food until it is up to my standards. And no magic."

Lily went without food for many nights that summer.

At sixteen, Lily was given the extraordinary opportunity to live in heaven, surrounded by magic and wonder. The only catch was that she had to deal with hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: Changes

"Lily!"

_Go away._

"Lily!"

_Leave me alone._

"LILY!"

I cracked an eye open. It was still dark, and I had just fallen into bed. I actually had a chance at getting more than four hours of sleep, and my whale of a stepsister was ruining it. I pushed myself off my blankets, knowing that if I didn't answer her calls, all hell would break lose.

"What is it Petunia?" I asked sleepily, trudging into her bedroom.

"Where were you? I've been calling for ages_._"

_No. You have been calling me for about five minutes you nitwit._

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to hide my disdain. Petunia smiled.

"Tone. Tone. Remember who you are talking to, Mudblood." She said. My hand twitched towards my wand, but I thought better of it.

"What do you need, Petunia?" I asked again, trying to keep my composure.

"My clothes need to be ready for tomorrow. I haven't had them washed yet, and I need them ironed. Oh, and if another button is missing, I'll tell mother all about your little practice in the garden." She smiled wickedly, and I rolled my eyes. Idle threats. Lovely.

"Is that all, dear Tuney?" I asked.

"Get out of here, you freak." She said before resting back against her pillows.

"As you wish." I said, leaving the room quickly.

Life in Hogsmeade was so aggravating. It was so normal, so mundane. Nothing magical happened in my house. I was forbidden from casting any spells or enchantments and told not to speak of my school. But I was told to do laundry, to clean, to cook, to tend to the garden or tend to my sisters. Feed the cat, wash the dog, buy the food, do this, do that, without magic or no food. Needless to say, I lost a few pounds each summer.

But then I would go to Hogwarts, were it was beautiful and magical and enchanting. I could gaze up at the ceiling in the great hall and lose myself in its spell, watching as stars twinkled in front of the great stone beams. I could brew glory, bottle wit, transfigure anything and everything, face beasts and monsters and come out unscathed. I can't wait to go back tomorrow.

Returning to my room, I flopped back down on the bed and waved my wand at Petunias dress, cleaning it and erasing all wrinkles from the fabric.

_I won Violet. And you will never know._

I laughed to myself. What had a won? Nothing. I broke a rule. And I probably wouldn't be punished for it, because no one would know a thing about it. What a surprise.

Nobody knows a thing about my life as it is. Not even my closest friends, save one, know who I truly am. Nobody knows that I am a scar on the wizarding world, a mistake that should never have happened, a rarity that was presumed nonexistent. A muggle born witch. How absurd.

I roll onto my back and gaze back at the ceiling, wondering if there was a possible way for me to enchant my room like the Great Hall. Maybe I could break another rule.

I am lost in my thoughts when I hear the tapping on my window. My own, Fagan, has a letter clutched in his beak and he is gazing back at me from behind the glass. I smile and get up once again, opening the window and pulling him inside. He hoots gratefully. I take the letter and after about three seconds drop the parchment in shock.

A metal badge clangs to the floor. It says Head Girl.

_It says Head Girl. IT SAYS HEAD GIRL._

All of a sudden I feel giddy. I don't generally feel giddy. My life doesn't give out a giddy vibe. But right now I am giddy. Then I start to laugh.

I can appreciate irony. I love irony. And this has got to be ironic. Me, Lily Evans, the scum of the wizarding world, a girl who shouldn't have magical powers at all, is Head Girl, the highest honor a student at Hogwarts can hope to receive. A Mudblood will be in charge of hundreds of purebloods. I can't stop laughing.

But I do, because then I begin to cry. My shoulders shake and I weep silently, pushing my face into my hands so my tears wont fall far. My breath hitches and I realize that I shouldn't appreciate the irony or feel giddy alone. I should have been able to save the people who could laugh with me, hold me, and tell me how proud they were.

Instead, I am sitting alone in a corner, crying next to a grey owl.

I wake up early the next morning with swollen eyes above dark circles. I know I don't look completely presentable, but I feel better. Silently, I grab my trunk and Fagan's cage and make my way out of the house. I am going back to Hogwarts today, and thus am content with the world.

The streets are silent as I pull my trunk along behind me. The wheels rattle on the cobblestones and Fagan hoots happily under my arm. It is cool outside, and I breathe deeply, loving how clean the air feels on my lungs.

The pathway to the castle is very long, but each year, Dumbledore arranges to have a carriage meet me at the start of the forest so I don't have to walk for long. Thank God for Dumbledore. Any other headmaster, and I would be left alone, rotting in my cell of a home.

Like every other year, the carriage is waiting for me. The white wood contrasts with the black skin of the Thestral that pulls it. I glance at the creature as I settle in and it blinks a white eye at me. I don't think normal witches and wizards are comfortable around them, but I am.

_It's very curious. _

The castle is magnificent as my carriage pulls me forward, and I finally feel that sense of calm wash over me. The grounds are inviting. The Quidditch pitch is just visible over the second tower and the dark blue sky reflects in the lake.

The Thestral stops at the entrance hall and I get out slowly, patting the creatures neck before I leave. Quietly, I drag my trunk into the hall, grinning like a loon. A part of me wants to spring forward to take it all in, but I don't. I remain composed and happy.

It is still very early, and no students are out yet, so my journey to the Gryffindor Common room is uninterrupted- until the fifth floor. As I round the corner on the staircase, I crash into another body and fall forward, Fagan hooting indignantly all the while.

"Sorry! I didn't see— Evans!" Somebody shouts. I look up, annoyed.

_Oh…_

"I'm so sorry! I was going out for an early practice and…" He raked a hand through his messy black hair.

_You can't be serious._

James Potter looks down at me, an impish grin on his face. He looks older from when I saw him last. The last vestiges of baby fat are completely gone. His hair is a bit longer and messier, and his glasses look new. I never said that James Potter wasn't handsome. He was, in fact, very attractive. His personality just ruined it.

"Hello Potter."

_Goodbye Potter._

"Do you need help, Lily?" He asks, looking eager. I give him a blank stare and confusion crosses his face. Deciding that I would, in fact, appreciate the help, I nod. James smiles and grabs my trunk, following me to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, thanks." I say simply. I am very tired, and James Potter is the last person I want to talk to.

"No problem. And Evans-," He starts. I smirk, knowing what he is going to say before he does.

"-Will you go out with me?" He says. At this point in our relationship, it feels like the conversation is scripted.

"No way in hell, Potter."

_Again, you can't be serious. _

His face falls for a moment, but he perks back up quickly and smiles at me. I smile right back.

"Better luck next time." I say, and without another word, I grab my belongings and head to the girls' dormitory. I collapse on my bed next to the window and smile.

_I'm home. _

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I am really excited to start this, but it is the first story I have ever written, so I am still figuring this out. But I hope you enjoy what has happened so far! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3: Back

I woke up earlier that morning than I had previous years; the first day of school jitters seemed to intensify, and my dreams could no longer calm my excited mind. Sitting up from my four-poster bed, I looked around my dormitory, taking in the sleeping forms of my friends.

Alice Barnes was in the bed next to me, still asleep and snoring slightly. Her breathing ruffled the stray brown hair that had fallen into her face, and her hands clutched at her pillow.

Marlene McKinnon was across the room. Her form was fidgeting more and more with each moment, and I knew that she would be awake within the next fifteen minutes, whether she wanted the extra sleep or not.

Finally, my vision fell on Mary Hughes. Her brown hair was spread across her pillow, and a slight smile was on her still sleeping face. Her fingers moved slowly against the sheets as if beating out a pattern. I assumed she was still dreaming.

Slipping on a pair of slippers and a robe, I made my way to our window and gazed out at the forest. Dewdrops were on the glass, and a light mist covered the grounds. Feeling calmer than I had all summer, I smiled and rested my forehead against the cool glass, smiling.

"Well, aren't you just the early riser."

"Morning Marlene." I said without turning around.

"Morning Lily."

Marlene joined me at the window. I smiled broadly, giving her a tight hug before stepping back to look at my friend. She had gotten a bit taller, and, like Potter, she lost any vestiges of baby fat. Her blond hair was piled into a loose bun at the top of her head, and her grey eyes still looked tired.

"I missed you so much!" I said, pulling her in for another hug.

"So did I. I wish you didn't have to leave us and spend time with that horrid family of yours."

I gave a weak smile.

"James was asking about you."

"Really? I'm shocked." I answered dryly. She laughed, turning back to the window.

"It was rather adorable, actually." She said. I laughed, nudging her in the arm.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted you home. We all did." I laughed, but I knew the sentiment was serious. My true friends knew that my summers were not happy times.

"Well, you can tell James Potter that I am very happy to be home."

She laughed, and together we waited for our dorm mates to wake up.

***J&L***

"McGonagall! Professor!"

"Miss Evans, how nice to see you again." She says, giving a small smile. I nodded back.

"I still need my schedule—" She nods and pulls out a piece of parchment before tapping it with her wand and handing it to me.

_Ouch…_

My schedule is a bit demanding, but I feel up to the challenge. I like challenges.

I turn to leave the Great Hall, but she stops me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Not so fast, Miss Evans. Have you met with the Head Boy yet?" She asks sternly, and my stomach sinks. Minerva McGonagall is the only professor that makes you feel guilty about missing something before term even starts.

_Again, ouch…_

I begin to shake my head when I hear someone else come up behind me.

"Actually, she has, Professor. We were talking about it early this morning. You remember, don't you Lily?"

_No. No. No,_

Slowly, I turn and come face to face with James Potter. Well, I actually come face to face with a Head Boy badge, as Potter seemed to have grown another foot over the summer.

_YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS._

"Sorry, but… what?" I say, feeling especially eloquent.

"This is our Head Boy." McGonagall says, and I can hear the exasperation in her voice. My eyes meet hers, and I can see the 'yes, we both wish this was a joke' look on them before she looks back to James, who is grinning at us.

"But… you—you weren't even a prefect…"

"Well, that obviously didn't stop me." He runs a hand through his hair, and my chest burns with annoyance.

_Oh my God._

"We will have a formal meeting with you and the prefects this Thursday in my classroom. Until then, please attempt to keep things under control." She says sternly, before turning on her heel and striding towards the professors table for breakfast.

"Morning Evans." James says, giving me a wide grin. I am still looking at him in shock.

"Are you all right? Don't give yourself an aneurism. We haven't learned any healing spells yet. I wouldn't know how to help you."

"I'm fine."

_Well, fine is actually a relative term. I don't think I am fine._

"Okay then… I just wanted to let you know that you have nothing to worry about."

"What exactly do you mean, Potter?"

"I'm not going to skive off my duties this year. I will actually help you, Lily." I roll my eyes. Expecting help from James Potter is like expecting a hippogriff to let you dress it up in bows. In other words, it wasn't going to happen.

"I promise, Lily. I'll be different this year."

"Oh yes, and you proved that this morning, by breaking your favorite routine on the first day of term." I said. My fists were bunched at my sides, and he grinned down at me. I was getting extremely annoyed now, and, gathering the last of my logical thoughts, I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the Great Hall, worried I would make a scene.

"Not that I don't like being man handled by you, Evans, but what exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. I just seem to remember being asked out, again, by a complete prat whose big head wouldn't fit out the common room passage!" I said. He laughed and ran another hand through his messy black hair.

_OH MY GOD._

"Oh. Well, I don't know anyone who fits that description, but if I did, I am sure they would say it was simply for old times sake. Nothing like that will happen again this year." He said, mock concern in his voice. I sighed, exasperated.

"Fine. But you better help me this year, Potter. I can't have you skiving off your duties just because you want to play a few pranks."

"Lily," He grabbed my shoulder and gave it a gentle shake, looking me in the eye, "you have my word. And believe it or not, that is worth something."

_Hm… _

I nodded, showing I understood, and he gave me a small smile.

"See you in class, Evans."

_Curious…_

***J&L***

My first class of the day was Potions, and it happened to be with the Slytherins. While this may have annoyed other Gryffindors, I was actually very happy about these two tidbits of information.

My best friend was Severus Snape, who was a Slytherin. Our friendship is very strange to other students. Normally, Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. I don't know if this is due to some unspoken agreement between the two houses, or if it was actually caused by a rift between the two founders. But regardless, this friendship between Severus and myself persisted.

After a hurried breakfast (I had never been able to stomach much on the first day of classes) I found Snape waiting outside the Great Hall, his potion book already out and decorated with a series of scribbles and notes. He looked up from his work when he saw me approaching and gave me a smile. I returned it happily.

"Hi Lily."

"Hello, Sev." I said, giving him a one armed hug, which he returned happily.

"I suppose I don't need to bother to ask how your summer was…"

"I lost weight." He knew me well enough to know what that meant about my summer. He sent me a look and took my books from me as we walked toward the dungeons.

"Oh, and here come my star students!" Slughorn yelled as we approached. He was holding his door open and ushering students inside.

"Hello professor!" I said cheerily, and he gave us a warm smile. Severus and I quickly found two seats near the front, and unloaded our bags.

"Morning Snivellus. Hello Evans!"

_Please no._

"Sirius." I said warningly. He gave a barking laugh and took the pair of desks behind us, lounging in his chair. Severus' ears turned pink, and he grimaced. He knew what Black's presence had to mean.

"Hello, Lily!"

_James._

I tipped my head in James' general direction before turning back to Severus. His knuckles were white as he gripped his book. Knowing Black and Potter were in the class, and seated directly behind us did not help my nerves. For the past six years, they had made it their missions to make Severus' life as difficult as possible.

"Morning Snape." James said calmly. Severus looked behind us and shot James a scathing look before Slughorn reentered the class.

"Good morning my N.E.W.T students! I am so pleased to have you all here today. Normally, I would ramble on about the fun I know we will have, but I am cutting it short here; there is simply too much to do! Just know that this year will be exceedingly difficult. But I know you are all up to the task." After beaming down at Snape and I, he continued.

"Now, I will need to change a few seating arrangements, as I will be using a few competitions to your houses' advantage… So, Mr. Snape, if you please, could you sit next to Mr. Parkinson, over there—yes." Severus gave me a glum look before trotting over to his fellow Slytherins.

"Mr. Black, with Mr. Lupin—no, you and Mr. Potter will cause far too much trouble together." He said, as Sirius protested.

"And Mr. Potter, you over here to Miss Evans. Yes, that should do it!" He said excitedly, clapping his hands together. My jaw clenched as Potter sat down next to me.

"Now, we will be concocting a rather interesting potion today. You may be familiar with it's sister, the _Draught of Living Death_? Well, today we will be making a _Draught of Dying Life_—yes, we potions masters seem to be lacking creativity these days—so turn to page 23 and you may begin!"

James smiled and began assembling the ingredients.

_Let the games begin…_

_**Sorry for the delay, but I have been super busy lately. I promise the updates will get faster… But please read and review! Thanksabunch. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. **

Chapter 3: Unexpected

"I'm telling you Lily, it is all a trick! One day, he is going to prove to be the same, arrogant, selfish toerag you know him to be!" Severus shouted at me as I entered the portrait hole, rolling my eyes.

For the past two months, we had fought over the same thing over and over again, and I for one, was looking forward to the day when the subject would be put to rest.

His position against James Potter was understandable. Severus' family never really got along with the Potters, why, I didn't know. This dislike seemed to follow through the generations, and Severus and James proved that they were no exception to this inherited trait. Severus didn't like me associating with James at all, constantly decrying James as a spoiled prat who was only infatuated with me because I was the first girl to ever refuse him.

_Same old argument, over, and over, and over… _

Truth was, Severus' argument didn't really seem to apply to James this year. He had risen to the task of being Head Boy beautifully, getting excellent marks in his classes, helping younger students when they struggled, and taking on extra patrols when the other prefects had problems with their schedules. His work with the Marauders also seemed to quiet down.

_Impressed… Seems like a strange word to associate with Potter…_

But I was impressed. James had matured into a decent person, a person I didn't entirely mind spending time with. Although he still got on my nerves whenever he played with that annoying snitch or ruffled his unruly hair, James and I had delved into a strange form of friendship. We weren't constantly spending time with each other, but our hours spent planning as Head Boy and Girl had thrown us into this new arena where we found each other's company enjoyable.

"Lily Evans has a sense of humor?" James said, sprawling out on the coach in front of the fire. I leaned my head back against his armrest from my seat on the floor, warming my toes on the hearth.

"Shocking, isn't it?" I said, smiling back at him. We had been discussing the day's lessons, and after making a rather snide quip about Professor Binns, James had proceeded to burst out laughing, shocked that I could speak ill of any teacher.

_This is fun. _

"You are constantly changing my perception of you, Miss Evans. I don't know if you are a perfect student who deserves to be placed on a pedestal, or an intelligent girl with a wicked streak." I laughed and elbowed his leg.

"Anyway, we need to get back on topic, Potter. The ball."  
"Ah, the ball that will invariably affect every seventh year's future whether they like it or not. The ball with traditions that are so outdated, it's a wonder any of the elders haven't completely scrapped the customs and started fresh." He said, his eyes clouding with anger.

_Well, now that his good mood is gone…_

I knew what this ball meant for Potter, and unfortunately, it wasn't good. The ball, formally known as Elder's Crossing, was an annual tradition that started with the first generation of Hogwarts students. I myself knew the ball to be outdated and somewhat deranged, as it was created as a way to maintain blood purity amongst the wizarding families by forcing seventh year students to find a suitor by the end of the evening. And, if the students were unable to find someone, various charms and incantations would force them into a match that would benefit each family, whether the couple wanted it or not.

_Must be scary, going into that room, knowing it would all change one way or another._

"Just one of the joys of being a pureblood." James said. I cocked my head and gazed back up at him. He was staring into the fire, and looked extremely tired, as if he could fall asleep for years.

"Do you have a problem with it? Being a pureblood?" James looked away from the fire and down at me, as if surprised I had asked. I knew entering into this conversation would be tricky, as he didn't know that I was a muggle born witch.

_Pretend you are a half-blood. Keep up the façade. _

"Lily, my family doesn't believe in blood purity."

"What? But, you come from one of the oldest, and most powerful families…"

"My family has _branched off_ from one of the most powerful wizarding families. Just because we share the name doesn't mean we share the same beliefs. I for one think that magic chooses to go where it wants to, regardless of a person's status."

_Really…_

I was skeptical. Even Severus was shocked when I told him I was a muggle born. He had even asked who had given me my magic. It annoyed me, but I knew that was how he was raised, that he had grown up believing magic was inherited, not something that came out of nowhere. Did James Potter mean what he was saying, or was it just an ideology that he could live with so long as he was not confronted with it?

"That's part of the reason I don't want to be a part of this ball. It is a symbol of blood purity, and I don't want to be forced with some cow who believes she is entitled to everything because of who her family is." James said, running a hand through his raven hair yet again. I got up off the floor and sat next to him on the couch.

"James, why are you telling me all this?" I asked, curious.

"I'm worried, Lily. We all are. Sirius and Remus avoid the idea like a plague. And you don't have to worry about it because you are a half-blood, so the enchantments won't apply to you."

_ Thank God for that. _

"I'm sorry, James."

"Me too. Listen, I'm sorry for telling you all about this, you don't need to worry about me. I'll take care of it." James said, standing up and stretching.

_Curious._

James Potter was the thorn in my side since first year. The perpetual flirt, the prankster, and now—now he was another person who wore a façade at Hogwarts.

I watched him rise, saw how his long legs pushed him from the couch, how his uniform was pushed above his forearms, and how his glasses were slightly crooked across his hazel eyes. There was a slight frown still on his face, and his hand was dragging its way back through his hair.

"You are constantly changing my perception of you, Mr. Potter. I don't know whether you are a conniving prankster who deserves a lifetime in detention or a person who has far too much to worry about."

James smiled down at me, an emotion in his eyes I couldn't identify.

"You know, Lily, I think it may be a bit of each."

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY for the delay. But life is kicking my butt and taking names. And I apologize for this chapter being kind of short, but I don't see this story being exceptionally long anyway. I am going to try and finish it within the next week (but don't hold me to it), as I finally know EXACTLY what is going to happen. Plus, I have another idea for a story, so I want to get that started as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy, and advice/ reviews are always welcome. Thanksabunch. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Revelation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 5: A Revelation

Time seemed to speed up in the final weeks before Elder's Crossing, as if it knew that many of the students were dreading its arrival, and thus needed to further encroach on their remaining free hours.

I was not as affected by the ball as other students, which I was grateful for. Because I left Hogwarts each weekend, I was not subject to any of the preparations or stresses that the Purebloods faced. In fact, my only affiliation with the ball was my role as Head Girl, which meant that I had to give the elders a rough estimate of how many students would be in attendance.

Severus, on the other hand, was a complete wreck. He dreaded the very idea of going to the ball. Like James, Severus was worried about who he would end up with when the clock chimed at the end of the night. His stress seemed to have a strange effect on our friendship, as he seemed to slip into a daze whenever we started a conversation, and would always shoot me strange looks from across the Great Hall. I didn't know what to think.

James, on the other hand, was completely calm and collected. Apart from the one night, he never spoke to me about his fear or of his 'impending doom.' Although I didn't try and breach the subject, I sensed he was consciously avoiding thinking about Elder's Crossing.

******J&L*******

I pushed my clothes into a half empty trunk as I finished my packing for the weekend. Mary and Marlene looked at me from their beds, frowning as they saw me pack my remaining book.

"We don't like watching you leave, Lily." Mary said, resting her head against the bedpost. Her blue eyes were clouded, and I knew she was worried about tomorrow night and her own future. I felt bad leaving her like that.

"Tell the cow you won't be able to go home this weekend. Tell her Dumbledore needs your help for the ball or something!" Marlene yelled. Like Mary, Marlene was also stressed, but she preferred to release her stress as noise. Needless to say it had been a very loud few weeks.

"Can't. I've used that excuse before." I said, grimacing as I remembered the mess I was left with the following weekend and Violet's smug grin as she watched me tidy her life back up.

"Tell her we need you here." Mary said, her voice cracking. I walked towards her and put my arm around her.

"I hate what this ball is doing to you. This tradition is sick! And it is based on an ideology so twisted, it's a wonder nobody has fought against this. This is nothing more than a massive arranged marriage." I said, and Mary began to silently cry. Marlene looked on, as if torn on what to say.

"This is how it has always been done, Lily. Blood purity reigns supreme. You know that." Mary sighed, wiping her face.

_My poor friends_…

"Well, it shouldn't be that way anymore."

"There is nothing to be done, Lily." Marlene said. I shook my head and returned to my things.

"Send me an owl afterwards. Good luck." I said, giving them both a hug before I left the dormitory.

The castle was mostly deserted as I walked through the corridors to the entrance hall. It was only when I reached the second level that I ran into another student.

"Lily!"

"Severus? What's going on?" I asked. Severus was running out of the Great Hall towards me, a letter tight in his hand.

"Lily, about tomorrow night…"

In the next moment, both of us started speaking at the same time, each finishing the sentence on our own.

"I'm not going." Was my reply.

"I want you there." Was his.

_Well then… _

"Lily, I want you there tomorrow, for me. I can't tell you why, but I—I need you there. You… I want you to be a part of my future, and my future starts tomorrow."

I looked at him, not sure how to process this news.

_Does he want me there as a friend, or…_

Severus looked back at me, his black hair unkempt and falling in his dark eyes, his pale lips pressed together as he waited for my response.

_Uh…_

"I can't be there. I'm not a Pureblood."

"No! See, I've got it all figured out, Lily. In this letter, I've got directions to make a mask that will change your appearance. If you go to the ball dressed as someone else, they won't know that you are muggle born. They don't check who comes and goes, but your red hair would be a giveaway. Please, Lily."

_Damn. A plan. _

"Severus, I…"

"Don't say anything. Just come tomorrow, okay? And don't tell me what you will look like. If I find you… if I find you, then I find you." He said, giving me a small smile. I was too confused to return the look. He pushed the envelope into my hand, then left without another word.

I watched him go, turning into the corridor that led to the dungeons. Movement caught my eye, and I looked up to see James Potter watching from the first floor landing.

_Great._

"Have something to say, Potter?" I ask, annoyed that he had seen me with Severus, and angry that I still had no idea what I was going to do.

"You would look beautiful in a ball gown, Lily." He said, giving me a sad smile before turning and leaving me alone.

_Boys. _

*********J&L*********

"Lily!"

_Oh God, no._

"LILY!"

_Shut up! Shut up!_

_ "_MUDBLOOD!"

"What do you want, you insufferable little cockroaches!" I yelled. Me, grace under pressure.

"Watch your tongue, you freak." Petunia said.

"Girls, what is going on here?" Violet asked, striding into the room.

"Lily was using magic." Cathy said, joining her sister. I glared at the both of them.

"They are lying."

"Prove it." Violet said, her voice laced with disdain.

_I could, if I used magic._

"She threatened to hex me." Petunia said, mock fear in her voice.

"If it is any consolation, Violet, I wouldn't threaten Petunia. I would just hex her without warning."

Violet's slap echoed around the room and my cheek burned at the contact.

_In other words: good one. _

_ "_Just like your parents, never knowing when to stop. Your father never had a sense of humor, Lily, so I doubt you got yours from him. Maybe from your mother? Oh, but she was sick a very long time, I doubt she had time for laughter. Although having a girl with mud for blood is an interesting idea for a joke. They were so unequipped for dealing with you…"

"Stop." I said. I pulled out my wand, and Violet eyed it, smiling slightly as I did so.

"Do you like going to that school? Do you know how easy it would be for me to tell the Purebloods about you? I could if you continue to act this way, you vile little witch." Violet said scathingly.

"I doubt they would listen to a muggle."

"True." She said, a harsh smile making its way onto her face. "Petunia, Cathy, would you excuse us for a moment?"

They girls left, sending confused looks at their mother. I stared at Violet, not knowing what to expect. She smiled down at me, her face pale and harsh grey eyes watching me.

"Did you ever wonder what your father saw in me? Your mother and I… we are quite the opposite of each other, aren't we? Her, hair so much like yours, green eyes, and a kindness that affected everyone around her. Did you every wonder what your father saw in me? The cold woman who tends to distance herself from everyone, even her own daughters?"

_Obviously. I'm not daft. _

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, as Violet circled me like a bird watching its prey.

"Why do you think he married me, Lily? Why? What made him do it?"

"I don't know! Grief? Confusion? It all happened so quickly!"

"Yes it did, didn't it? I'd say it was very fortuitous that he found me when he did, when he was so consumed with grief… Almost like magic."

"What do you mean?" I shouted. I was so confused.

"Do you think your father would have chosen someone like me, someone so cold and cruel, with his own free will? Well, I can tell you I may have helped influence his decision…" Violet said, and slowly, she pulled out a twisted black wand from her sleeve, holding it delicately in her hand.

"No, you are lying!" I yelled. This couldn't be true. Violet couldn't be a witch. She couldn't have charmed my father all those years ago. I had never seen her use magic!

"Really… It was all so easy. I had heard of a girl, born of muggle parents, who used magic, and was sent out to find her. If this story was true, I had to watch her to see where she got her magic. But Lily, it was all _so _easy. I found your father shortly after your mother's funeral, and I bought him a drink to show my sympathy. Well, a few drops of Veritaserum, and he was spilling all his secrets. I was going to ask if he knew of a girl with strange powers in the village, as a starting point, but no! The fool rambled on and on about his_ Lily_, and what she could do. Well, _Imperius _did the trick, and we were married soon after."

"Who have you told?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"About you? No one. Yet. I've been waiting for you to get more powerful, so you could be of more use to me. Nothing like having a Mudblood who is supposed to be a myth as your servant when a single word to another witch or wizard could get her killed."

"So you are going to blackmail me? I can leave you!" I shouted.

_This isn't happening! No, no, no, no!_

"Where would you go? What wizarding family would be willing to take in a freak like you? It would disrupt the status quo. To us, blood status is everything."

"Some families have outgrown that belief." I said, smiling slightly as I think of Mary and Marlene, and, oddly enough, James Potter and his Marauders.

"Doubtful, my dear."

"For you, but I trust my friends." Slowly, I walk away from Violet, towards my room with every intention of leaving the house and returning to Hogwarts where my friends were waiting for me, and would hopefully accept me. But before I could reach my room, the door slammed shut in front of me and wouldn't budge.

"I'm leaving, Violet. Threats don't work on me." Violet advanced, her wand pointed at me.

"You are staying here. No one will trust your abilities. You are a thief and shall be treated as one." She made a slashing movement with her wand, and there was a crack from behind me. I could hear my door splinter, and suddenly, white-hot chains wrapped themselves tightly around my wrists and ankles, pulling my back into my room. I screamed in pain. Violet laughed.

"Let me go!"

"A true witch would have put up a better fight." She said darkly. She pointed her wand at me, there was a flash of purple light, and everything went dark.

**AN: Ok. Seriously, let me know what you think. So far, I like the story, but this version feels more like an outline. I am going to finish it soon though, as I have a clear idea for the next chapter and how it will end, which is good. And I also have another idea for my next story, which will be longer and more detailed. But this should be finished within the next few days. Hope you enjoy it, and thanksabunch. **


End file.
